moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Welcome to Movie Battles 2 a Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy modification featuring the most realistic saber combat in a Star Wars game ever created! Each game is a conflict between two factions, fights are taking place in different locations known from the movies, comics and Star Wars themed video games. ﾠ Game features * 12 classes in total (Soldier, Elite Trooper, Clone, SBD, Advanced Recon Commando, Mandalorian, Hero, Bounty Hunter, Wookiee, Droideka, Jedi and Sith). ﾠ ﾠ * Different game modes (Open Mode, Duel Mode, Full Authentic). ﾠﾠ ﾠ * ﾠMaps featuring iconic locations such as Deathstar, Naboo Palace, Kamino and more...ﾠ ﾠﾠ ﾠ * Unique gear for every single class! Starting with everyone's favorite razor edge lightsaber in 3 significantly different variants. Movie Battles 2 has dueling system so complex it's taking JKA veterans multiple hours to understand all aspects of it. If you are familiar with base game (if you know: special attacks, can perform combos, understand importance of timing your attacks) then you should have it a little easier. Not knowing the basics will put you at serious disadventage thus playing as a Jedi/Sith is recommended when we learn how to be a good Soldiers. Soldier allows you to master melee moves and you get multiple chances per round (Soldiers can have up to 3 respawns - not the only class with multiple lives!). Pistols are a form of sidearm in Movie Battles 2 but do not take them lightly I like to say this game is the Dark Souls of Star Wars because it's so unforgiving and spacing out even for a moment will get you killed. Pistols are always accurate! Headshot from charged shot of upgraded pistol can eliminate you in one hit. As a Soldier class playing against Bounty Hunter/Hero you want to make use of cover and keep firing short series, you can also save a lot of life by correctly timing your crouching. Pistols have very high accuracy what makes them perfect weapons to use while on the move. Basic pistols have different firing modes: charged shot, burst (second is only for BH and a Hero. To access it you need to use alternate firing mode that is usually mouse scroll button). We of course must not forget Clone/Arc pistol(s), this gun is worth talking about because it allows you to bounce bullets from surfaces and if used well you can even hit an enemy feeling safe in his cover. Assault rifles have different versions the most popular one is E-11 known from the movies as Stormtrooper's weapon. It' the gun you will be seeing the most, it's fairly class point cheap and it's doing the job. It has two firing modes one which is slower but very accurate and dealing higher damage and quick fire which isn't accurate as much but allows us to empty the magazine faster in case of close engagement. Classes like Mandalorian and Arc have their own rifles EE-3 favorite toy of Boba Fett and M5 Westar known from Clone Wars for being at disposal of Advanced Recon Commando soldiers. Both guns have alternative firing modes that allow for different approaches. Mando's can be turned in to sniper rifle that will kill most of classes with one good hit. Arc's M5 is extremely rewarding for landing hits in quick succession. Both of those classes are fairly hard to play so it's recommended you try mastering Soldier and Commander also known as Elite Trooper first. We can not skip the rifles like A280 and T21 which are "meta" if I may utter that word especially the second which is present in any game. ET's rifle has two firing modes burst which is extremely powerful if well timed but very ammo consuming and regular fire alike T21's but a little slower. T21 is just wrecking gun it has primary fire which is like a instant charged shot dealing very high base damage, secondary fire is just a rapid fire with pretty good accuracy. Sniper rifles are sort of nightmare in this game. Usually kill in one hit regardless if it's headshot or elsewhere (that might change in the future). Sniping in Movie Battles 2 is much harder than in most of games you might know. Somebody with a mere pistol can punish you shortly after you miss, ammo isn't endless, snipers tend not to pay attention to what is happening around and get suddenly flanked. Notable examples of sniper rifles: # Project Rifle the most popular one... for it's simplicity. It has very high base damage only classes like Wookiee can tank a headshot. It's a very rewarding weapon. With a project rifle hit on a running Jedi we can take half of his Force Points (FP decide how much longer lightsaber wielder can keep blocking and use powers). # Disruptor, Movie Battles introduces sort of laser tag here this weapon hits instantly obviously you sfill need to aim, your ammo is limited and it's tricky to use to new players. People are using it to fire at occupied enemies when they get vulnerable by being knocked down with some force power or kicked down with a melee special move. I find Disruptor a little harder to get used to than Project Rifle but it might be a matter of taste. different kinds of granades, poison/tracking darts, rocket launcher, flamethrower and more. ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠﾠ ﾠ ﾠ Each class has it's own unique skills and perks. ☀MBII is a team-based, last man standing multiplayer mod of the infamous Jedi Academy a successor to Jedi Outcast series Initial Setup ''' Once you have the game up and running the first thing you will want to do is make sure that your controls are set and the graphics settings have been tweaked. '''Gameplay MB2 has a steep learning curve with lots of abilities and veteran players, I would recommend spectating some games and viewing the in-game Library to get a general feel of the gameplay... But that's not as fun as simply giving it a go! Now that we've got the basic setup complete you'll want to join a game, I would recommend sorting the list by players and joining one of the busier servers with a decent ping. However it is important to note that MB2 has multiple gamemodes: